hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Usual Suspects
Usual Suspects is the second single released from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Music video The music video looks sort of like The Prodigy’s Smack My Bits Up. It’s filmed from the point-of-view of a fan who’s going crazy. The music video has a confirmed release date of June 2nd. Music video The music video looks sort of like The Prodigy’s Smack My Bitch Up. It’s filmed from the point-of-view of a fan who’s going crazy and has a wild night out in Hollywood with the band. The music video was released on June 2, 2015 and was directed by Brian Cox. Lyrics Danny: I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind Funny Man: Woke up one morning on the Sunset Strip With a half smoked blunt and some blood on my lip Hit up the ring for that Mary Jane Man, all she had left with ménage à trois Rolled in the pink, I picked up some Cuervo Walking sideways and I'm starting to swerve, oh Last night was wild, threw my money at Jumbo's Wine and dine, tig ol' bitties and bimbos Hollywood rat pack, cans in my backpack Cruise through your valley and I'm snatching your snapbacks Huffing on some paint and I think that I'm half black Roll another blunt and fuck it up over this track Danny: I think I've lost my mind But I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind Yeah, I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city Johnny 3 Tears: If everybody gotta be everything they wanna be I don't think I'd see you bitches sitting right in front of me You can check them windows, packing up the pistols Snitches talking shit 'bout my Hollywood hit song You can come west, but you'll never be West Coast Doping on these motherfuckers deep in the DeSoto Oh no, tell me what you wanna be You can be anything but not another Three I'm a holy roller, slow blunt smoker The mask on the page of a wanted poster Look into my eyes and tell me what you see The wickedness in you is the wickedness in me Danny: I think I've lost my mind But I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind Yeah, I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city Charlie Scene: How did I let this happen? This life I can't get back from This fully loaded magnum, if you got some questions, ask 'em I turned into a madman like Dahmer mixed with Manson I'll take this soul for ransom, make you scream my fucking anthem I'm knocking at your door, I'm pacing back and forth You better board up your windows 'cause I'mma start a war Or maybe I'm just tripping, this weed is got me spinning Undead until I die so when I die you know I'm living Danny: I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind But I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind Yeah, I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city Funny Man: (I think I've lost my mind, whoa) Danny: I think I've lost my mind But I'm feeling so alive Danny and Funny Man: What a pity, it's so pretty Danny: Looking through the bars and I see my city Funny Man: (I think I've lost my mind, whoa) Danny: I think I've lost my mind Yeah, I'm feeling so alive Danny and Funny Man: What a pity, it's so pretty Danny: Looking through the bars and I see my city Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - background vocals, vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Trivia *Charlie Scene mentions making you sing his anthem, which is most likely Everywhere I Go. *Johnny 3 Tears' line, "Doping on these motherfuckers deep in the DeSoto, oh no," is a reference to his line on I Am where he states, "Change them plates on a powder blue DeSoto, oh no." * Funny Man mentions thinking he is "half-black." Deuce makes a similar claim on his own song, Now You See My Life. Category:Singles Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:Songs Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title not after Lyrics